


Сестры

by KisVani



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шамиз была готова на все ради своей сестры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сестры

История каждой планеты уникальна. Какие-то миры забываются, оставленные своими хозяевами, или теряются в бесконечных переделах владений, в других располагают крепости и замки, а третьи не более, чем тюрьмы… Чени была планетой, чьи две луны плясали на небе, порождая в ее недрах постоянное движение и поднимая волны так, что никогда нельзя было сказать точно, где же будет находиться берег моря завтра. Здесь не водились редкие звери и недра не были богаты ничем важным или дорогим, а построивший свой дом всегда рисковал оказаться однажды погребенным в нем заживо.  
Бесполезная планета, если брать только ее одну, но у Вселенной свое чувство юмора. Особое отличие заметить сложно, пока не выйдешь в гиперпространство. Там же навигация приходила в негодность и двигатели не работали, как следует, а чтоб обойти эту аномальную зону, нужно было делать большой крюк и нарушать территорию нескольких системных владык. Значит, самый простой путь к мирам, где правила Бастет, лежал через обычный космос, мимо планеты Чени. Или же к ней, потому что именно здесь со временем появились порт и рынок.  
Женщина по имени Нэйла Атар жила здесь в одном из городов, что возвышался над землей, упираясь в нее прочными сваями, гибкими ровно настолько, чтоб выдержать колебания планеты под ним и не дать домам наверху разрушиться слишком сильно. Город тот назывался Чени-Мер-Шан, и несколько раз в час небо над ним расцвечивал огнем корабль, что заходил на посадку или взлетал с планеты. Рынок был на земле, порт на сваях, а город над ним. Во время слишком сильных толчков сваи сгибались, но стены защищали корабли. Дома наверху порою наклонялись и распрямлялись, словно пьяницы, бредущие со свадьбы. В одном из них и жила Нэйла вместе со своей старой матерью, мужем и детьми.  
Нельзя сказать, чтоб эта женщина была глупа, скорее – наивна. В других мирах она бы могла жить, как любая другая жена, не испытывая больших сложностей. Даже в других городах на этой планете, например, на поселениях-баржах, что плавали в безбрежном океане, Нэйла была бы на своем месте, но в Чени-Мер-Шане – приюте торговцев, шарлатанов, лжецов и контрабандистов она казалась чужой. Слишком простодушна и открыта, слишком доверчива… Оттого ее нередко обманывали, в том числе мужчины, на чью любовь она надеялась.  
В память о неудачах у Нэйлы осталось трое дочерей. Старшая, Сенара, от одного мужчины, девочки-близнецы, чьи имена были просто Шамиз и Фили [1], – от другого. Сейчас она жила с третьим и носила от него ребенка, надеясь, что теперь-то это будет навсегда, потому что с годами красота Нэйлы увядала, а мало кто согласился бы кормить, кроме жены, еще и четверых детей.  
Чени была миром, где брак заключался в ночь, которую двое проводили вместе, и расторгался, стоило кому-то из них уйти прочь навсегда. И никто не нес никаких обязательств, если только не было кого-то, кто может заступиться: брата ли, отца или просто друга. У Нэйлы же была только мать.  
Мало кто из живущих здесь верил в то, что их боги создали мир и людей. Все понимали, что они только раса с более развитыми технологиями, защищенная армиями свирепых джаффа, но Нэйла верила и пыталась привить эту веру дочерям, чему мешали их отчим и бабушка.  
— В кого ты такая у меня набожная-то? – спрашивала старуха. – Наверняка оттого, что я поздно тебя родила, вот и ушиблась ты головой где-то.  
Зуку, а именно так звали нынешнего мужа Нэйлы, только угрюмо добавлял:  
— Женщине можно быть набожной.  
Шамиз и Фили в то время было всего по шесть лет. Они переглядывались за общим столом, не до конца понимая, как правильно относиться к словам родни.  
Близнецы лицами походили на мать: высокий лоб, большие миндалевидные глаза с длинными ресницами и тонкие губы. От исчезнувшего отца в них были только черные, прямые волосы, в отличие от пшеничных кудрей Нэйлы. Кожа у них, как и у большинства живущих в этом мире, была смуглой. Старшая сестра, Сенара, значительно меньше походила на мать. Девочке шел двенадцатый год, и уже сейчас стало ясно, что она будет крупной в кости, в отличие от миниатюрной Нэйлы; ее лицо с широким носом и оттопыренными ушами украшали веснушки, а рыжие волосы стояли копной. Впрочем, те, кто не знал, что она от другого мужчины, думали, что она родная дочь Зуку.  
Шамиз и Фили жили, как все дети в Чени-Мер-Шане: они играли на улицах города, на спор прятались в порту и смотрели, как взлетают корабли, ходили на рынок и бегали к морю или в степь. Когда влияние двух лун складывалось и волны плескались у свай, сестры рыбачили, спустившись на нижние площадки, а когда море отступало вновь – бродили по оставленной им огромной линии песка, собирая ракушки и выкапывая рачков. Потом они могли даже попробовать что-то продать торговцам на рынке. Им грозило не намного больше опасностей, чем десяткам других детей, которые проводили свои дни точно так же. Не стоит считать, что близнецы ходили особняком – они принадлежали к шумным детским компаниям, но у них не было друзей более верных, чем они сами.  
Сенару посылали вместе с младшими, но старшая сестра не любила «возиться с малышней» и сбегала к своим ровесникам, оттого Фили с Шамиз были почти неразлучны. Этого не изменил даже новый муж их матери.  
Время шло, все ближе был срок, когда должен был родиться четвертый ребенок Нэйлы. Дочери беспокоились, Зуку стал более раздражительным, а бабушка – ворчливей, и дело было вовсе не в родах, а в том, что семье было не на что жить. Нэйла не работала, ее мать тоже, Зуку потерял место в порту, да и Сенара еще была мала. Что ж говорить о Шамиз и Фили?  
День, когда многое поменялось, был сам по себе особым. Это был праздник Бастет – богини-хозяйки Чени. Хотя госпожу с головой кошки здесь не видели поколениями, ее джаффа иногда появлялись в городе, выполняя какие-то поручения или просто отдыхая вдали от родных миров. Да и без того для веселья день и ночь напролет нужен только повод.  
Утром девочки помогали Нэйле, которая уже с трудом могла двигаться из-за живота.  
— С Фили и Шамиз поменьше было! – сказала Сенара, глядя на нее.  
— Значит, точно родится мальчик, - улыбнулась ей мать. – Помоги младшим убрать со стола.  
Когда они сгрузили посуду в корыто с водой, Нэйла, продолжая улыбаться, сказала:  
— Сенара, Шамиз, идите погуляйте!  
Девочки, которые только этого и ждали, мигом кинулись к двери.  
— Фили! – позвала Нэйла. – Останься дома.  
— Почему? – обижено спросила та.  
— Так надо.  
— Тогда и я останусь! – заявила Шамиз.  
Из внутренней комнаты вышел Зуку.  
— Что вам было сказано? – сурово спросил он. – Слушайтесь матери, а то получите.  
— Я приду, как освобожусь, - заверила сестер Фили.  
— Встретимся, где обычно, - сказала ей Шамиз.  
«Обычно» – возле лотка торговца сладостями на рынке: там всегда топтались дети и присутствие сестер никого не удивляло.  
— Я могу и без нее пойти, - заверила мать Сенара.  
— Вы не слышали отца? – вспылила Нэйла. – Сенара, Шамиз, идите!  
— Он нам не отец, - прошипела Сенара, но послушно выскользнула из дома. Шамиз пошла следом.  
Вокруг шумел праздник: люди взрывали хлопушки и трясли трещотками, девушки высоко задирали цветастые юбки, мужчины дразнились, а дети дули в свистки, звенели колокольчиками и просто кричали.  
Шамиз, как и всякий ребенок, любила праздник Бастет – это был день, когда ты мог вести себя, как хочешь и никто не попытался бы тебя остановить, потому что все как будто сходили с ума, и это было весело. Но сегодня просто радоваться не получалось. Захваченная вместе с Сенарой толпой, вышагивающей под золотистым флагом с розовыми лентами, Шамиз не могла не думать о Фили. Почему-то она беспокоилась о сестре.  
— Да чего это с тобой? – спросила Сенара, перекрикивая гомон.  
Шамиз пожала плечами. Ее старшая сестра хотела что-то спросить, но ее окликнул кто-то знакомый, и она, проскальзывая между празднующими, пошла к нему. Толпа прошла еще две или три улочки и на очередном перекрестке распалась: кто-то отправился к рынку внизу, кто-то к порту, а кто-то пошел дальше, завлекать шумом еще не вышедших из своих домов людей.  
Улица не опустела полностью – такого не бывает в день Бастет, но стало тише, и больше никто не мешал Шамиз идти в ту сторону, куда она хотела. Если бы только девочка знала, куда ей идти. Единственное, что она могла придумать – отправиться на рынок и подождать там Фили. Беспокойство о сестре не проходило, и Шамиз не могла понять, почему.  
Она немного походила по рынку, глазея на красивые и дорогие вещи и непонятные технические штуки, столкнулась с тремя мальчишками, которые удивленно спросили, где ее сестра, потом снова встретила праздничное шествие.  
Шамиз чувствовала себя так, будто что-то натворила, в чем-то была неправа и ее вот-вот должны наказать. Но что и почему – она не могла понять.  
Фили не было у лотка, может, она еще не освободилась или не дошла сюда, но Шамиз не могла ждать. Она пошла назад к дому, надеясь, что где-то по пути встретится с сестрой или, если домашние дела еще не сделаны, поможет ей. Может, это уберет то жуткое чувство, которое Шамиз не может понять.  
Она бежала домой так быстро, как могла, проскакивала между гуляющими людьми и порой сталкивалась с ними, но в праздник Бастет почти никто не осыпал ее бранью по большей части – люди смеялись и шутили о том, куда девочка может так мчаться.  
Еще с улицы Шамиз поняла, что что-то не так: она услышала голоса спорящих мамы и бабушки. Старуха вообще редко кричала, и от этого становится еще беспокойнее.  
Шамиз топталась у дверей и размышляла, стоит ли ей входить, но наконец все-таки решилась. В первой комнате только спорящие, ни отчима, ни сестры нет.  
— …Ты тварь похуже наших богов! – бабушка указывала на мать Шамиз своим узловатым пальцем.  
— Не смей так говорить! Тебя могут услышать!  
— Ну и пусть!  
Они не заметили Шамиз, которая смотрела то на мать, придерживающую живот, то на бабушку, которая раскачивалась взад-вперед.  
— Где Фили? – На этот вопрос взрослые обратили внимание и замолчали.  
— Вот и объясняй, - желчно сказала бабушка, - а я послушаю!  
— Мама, уйди, прошу, - ответила ей Нэйла.  
— Нет. Объясни ребенку, что случилось с ее сестрой!  
Шамиз почувствовала, что произошло что-то страшное, и ей захотелось развернуться и убежать отсюда. Хотелось, чтоб все это было просто сном, пусть она проснется и растолкает Фили и Сенару, которые будут шипеть и спрашивать, что ей нужно.  
— Милая, - мама опустилась перед ней на колено – из-за живота она не может наклоняться, - наша Фили получила величайшую награду, которую только можно представить.  
Бабушка фыркнула, но Нэйла продолжила говорить:  
— Ее выбрали для служения нашей богине! Это большая честь, Шамиз, понимаешь?  
Шамиз не поняла, но улыбнулась матери.  
— Она продала твою сестру, - рявкнула бабушка. – Она и ее новый муж!  
— Мама, хватит!  
— Ты мне не дочь!  
Нэйла вскочила с пола и, покачнувшись, резко и спокойно сказала:  
— Раз так, то чего ты живешь под крышей моего дома?  
— Могу и уйти.  
Бабушка ушла во внутреннюю комнату, а Нэйла чуть погодя бросилась следом, и Шамиз услышала, как она вполголоса уговаривала старуху не торопиться и не уходить.  
Что случилось в тот день, Шамиз поняла только с течением времени. В тот же день у нее осталось только чувство глухой боли и страха. А еще – непонимания. Сложнее всего было объяснять друзьям, ведь она сама не знала, что же случилось. К счастью, Сенара почти полностью взяла этот труд на себя.  
Со временем Шамиз многое узнала и поняла, что ее сестру действительно забрали для того, чтоб она служила их богине – Бастет, как и многие другие смертные. Богам нужны люди как рабы или как сосуды – неважно, а дети, пусть и требуют затрат, в будущем вряд ли станут предавать тех, кто заменил им родителей. А чтоб верноподданные не воспротивились, добрая и благородная Бастет всегда рада заплатить за их дочерей и сыновей.  
Шамиз не могла злиться на мать или отчима. Она не простила им, но понимала, отчего Фили отдали в услужение богине. Ее действительно продали за сумму, которая позволила им всем жить в достатке достаточно долго, чтоб Зуку снова взяли на работу.  
Шло время, и все менялось. Родился брат, умерла бабушка, Сенара нашла парня, в дом которого перебралась. Семья жила своей жизнью, как и Шамиз, пусть она порой и смотрела на звезды, что сияли высоко-высоко, и думала, как там Фили. Счастлива или нет, с кем общается и как проводит свои дни, скучает ли по дому или давно забыла сестер и мать? Шамиз задавала эти вопросы себе снова и снова, а в глубине души ждала, что получит весточку от Фили, хоть и знала, что вряд ли такое произойдет.  
Однажды, как это случается с молодыми, Шамиз полюбила. Ну, или думала, что полюбила. Он вместе со старшим товарищем летел на старом крохотном корабле. Они сбились с курса и остались на Чени для ремонта, чтоб снова исчезнуть бесследно спустя неделю или две. Его звали Табером, и в крови у него пылал пожар, как и у многих других молодых людей, что идут за звездным ветром прочь от родных мест, не думая, к чему это приведет. Он звал Шамиз с собой, обещая ей все звезды, до которых они смогут добраться. Но она ответила, что не может, ведь здесь ее семья и дом. Табер пытался уговорить ее полететь с ним и, может быть, даже смог бы, будь у него достаточно времени, но им пора было улетать. Шамиз смотрела, как их корабль набирает высоту, уходя ввысь по дуге, и думала, что держат ее в старом доме вовсе не мать, отчим или шалопай-брат, а Фили. Ее образ и память о ней.  
Многое снова изменилось еще до того, как сменился сезон. На Чени редко празднуют дни рождения. Этой чести удостаиваются лишь правители городов и некоторые богачи, но почти каждый помнит, когда именно он пришел в этот мир. В день их с сестрой рождения Шамиз любила бродить по городу или смотреть на море, если не была занята на работе, конечно. В тот день им исполнилось двадцать. В этом году влияние лун сложилось так, что море плескалось между сваями Чени-Мер-Шана. Накануне на рынке собрали все, что смогли, унесли или спрятали так, чтоб вода не испортила. Хозяин лотка, с которого торговала и Шамиз, настоял, чтоб все утащили в город. После этого у Шамиз немного болели руки и она чувствовала себя очень усталой.  
В свой день рождения она сидела на одной из нижних площадок, в стороне от рыбачащих детей. Шамиз сняла обувь и чуть подобрала юбку, свесив ноги вниз. Солнце медленно плыло по небу и отсвечивало от волн. Через пару дней море отступит, и нельзя будет сказать, где оно плескалось только вчера.  
Мысли текли медленно и вращались в основном вокруг Фили. Шамиз думала о том, что, с одной стороны, грустно, что та не увидела Косея, их брата, а с другой – хорошо. От мальчишки, пусть он и был самым младшим среди детей Нэйлы, всегда было больше всего проблем.  
Когда солнце стало клониться к горизонту, Шамиз поднялась, размяла затекшие плечи, надела обувь и неспешно пошла домой.  
Воинов джаффа у своего дома Шамиз заметила издалека. Она подумывала сделать вид, что ошиблась поворотом, или пройти мимо, как любой другой житель города. Люди не вмешивались в дела избранных из войска богини и отворачивались, когда они приходили в чужой дом, надеясь, что с их семьей такого никогда не случится. Чени была достаточно свободомыслящей планетой, но и здесь могли наказать за богохульство.  
Шамиз старалась унять дрожь, идя к своему дому. Она боялась того, что Косей мог что-то сказать или кто-то из других работников порта донести на Зуку, а может, она сама обронила где-то лишнее слово... Они были добропорядочной семьей, но, как говорится, в душе каждого есть то, в чем он провинился перед богами.  
— Шамиз Атар? – спросил один из джаффа, загораживающих дверь.  
Он не снял маски и через огромную металлическую кошачью голову его голос звучал глухо.  
— Д-да, - ответила Шамиз.  
Тогда джаффа открыл лицо: вполне обычное, смуглое, с раскосыми глазами и широким носом. Не будь он закован в броню и не виднейся у него на лбу знак Бастет, его можно было бы принять за обычного парня из Чени-Мер-Шана.  
— Ты идешь с нами, – сказал он хмуро. – Приказ богини.  
— Я только соберу вещи, - ответила Шамиз.  
И добавила мысленно: «И попрощаюсь с родными».  
— Нет времени. Мы и так ждали целый день.  
Шамиз могла бы сказать, что ничего не изменится, если они подождут еще пару минут, но страх не дал ей этого сделать. Страх не столько за себя, хоть она и понимала, что ничего хорошего ее не ждет, сколько за родных. Ей уже все равно, но если она заупрямится, наказание может пасть и на их головы. Поэтому она промолчала. Ее собеседник снова надел маску, перехватил свое оружие удобнее и, чеканя шаг, пошел по улице. Шамиз последовала за ним, а за ней – второй джаффа, так и не снявший маски.  
«Они боятся, что я убегу?», - спросила у самой себя Шамиз. Она оглянулась и увидела, что мать и Косей вышли на крыльцо дома и молча смотрят ей вслед.  
Джаффа нигде не останавливались, и Шамиз едва поспевала за ними. Раз она чуть замешкалась и идущий позади слегка подтолкнул ее в спину. Появилась неприятная мысль о том, что они ведь могут, не особо напрягаясь, и тащить ее. Встречные или отворачивались, или спешили свернуть куда-то – никто, даже знакомые, не смотрели на Шамиз.  
До порта они добрались довольно быстро, и джаффа уверенно пошли к тел’таку, стоящему чуть в стороне от других кораблей. Шамиз озиралась, надеясь увидеть среди работников порта отчима, но Зуку нигде не было. Или он был занят в другом месте, или специально ушел, чтоб не попасться падчерице на глаза.  
Шамиз закрыли в грузовом отсеке, и буквально через пару минут она почувствовала вибрацию взлетающего тел’така.  
Каждый день она видела множество разных кораблей, но еще никогда не бывала в космосе. Табер предлагал ей улететь, и если бы она согласилась, сейчас они были бы уже далеко-далеко отсюда. Смотрели бы на другие планеты… Шамиз вздохнула и обхватила колени руками. Она не понимала, куда ее везут, и не знала, что с ней будет. Это пугало еще больше.  
В желудке урчало, сильно хотелось пить. То ли от этого, то ли от пребывания в космосе, то ли из-за переживаний у Шамиз кружилась голова. Стоило ей подняться на ноги, чтоб чуть-чуть размять затекшие мышцы, как ее повело в сторону, и она не упала только потому, что оперлась о стену.  
Несмотря на все неудобства, Шамиз все же задремала на час или чуть меньше после того, как корабль снова конвульсивно дернулся и полетел спокойнее. Шамиз подумала, что, наверное, они перешли в гиперпространство. После нового толчка она проснулась. Скоро пол под ней снова задрожал, и она поняла, что, куда бы ни везли ее джаффа, они на месте. И действительно, ее выпустили из грузового отсека и буквально выволокли из корабля.  
С Чени они вылетели вечером, но здесь сутки были другими: сейчас на этой планете тоже вечерело, но это не помешало Шамиз осмотреться вокруг. Перед ней был дворец. Сомневаться в том, что он принадлежит богине, не стоило. Хотя бы по размеру: сейчас Шамиз было видно только небольшую его часть, но и этого хватило. Площадка для кораблей была на территории самого дворца. Буквально в шаге начинался сад, где повсюду стояли статуи кошек, колонны в виде кошек и живые звери, пара из которых с любопытством наблюдали за Шамиз и джаффа, выглядывая из кустарников… На Чени кошек держали только богачи, и обычным людям нечасто удавалось увидеть их.  
Джаффа и Шамиз быстро прошли по одной из дорожек, вымощенных темно-красными камнями, и оказались внутри самого дворца. Здесь было темно, будто окна чем-то претили богине, а округлые золотистые светильники на стенах, казалось, только сгущали мрак. Повсюду тоже можно было увидеть кошек: среди резьбы на дверях, вытканных на коврах и гобеленах и снова живых, тенями скользящих у стен. В одном месте стена на уровне плеч была забрана решеткой и за ней, в глубокой и высокой нише, Шамиз увидела странное существо. Оно походило на огромную кошку с гладкой желтой шерстью в черных пятнах. Существо неспешно следовало за ними до поворота коридора и смотрело немигающими золотыми глазами, как казалось Шамиз, прямо в ее душу. «Наверное, - подумала она, - я уже умерла. И скоро предстану на суде богов. Настоящих богов, что властвуют над миром мертвых».  
Джаффа буквально втолкнули ее в комнату и, закрыв двери, ушли. Шамиз еще какое-то время слышала их гулкие шаги.  
Здесь было светлее, чем в коридоре, хотя окон не было. Ковер с изображенными на нем играющими кошками, мягкие пуфики, зеркало на стене и посреди комнаты – стол, на нем ваза с фруктами и тарелка с чем-то вроде кусочков мяса, а еще странная стеклянная емкость, почти закрытый кувшин с красной жидкостью. Шамиз на пробу взяла маленький круглый, красный фрукт, вроде виноградины без кисточки, и чуть не сломала зубы о косточку, которую тут же судорожно проглотила. Ругнувшись вполголоса, Шамиз подошла к зеркалу. Оно отразило ее: испуганную, в помятом и уже испачкавшемся платье, с растрепанными волосами. Среди окружающего ее великолепия она казалась сосем чужой. Зачем ее привели сюда? Что с ней сделают?  
Дверь за спиной Шамиз открылась. Она увидела в зеркале вошедшего человека, но не поверила своим глазам.  
— Шамми!  
Шамиз повернулась к той, что была так похожа на нее.  
Фили стояла перед ней: живая, здоровая, радостная. На ней было длинное черное платье, закрепленное на шее лентами и украшенное красными бантами по подолу. «Словно у кошки главы магистрата», - подумала Шамиз. Темные волосы Фили, забранные в косу, были значительно длиннее, чем у ее сестры, у которой они едва прикрывали уши.  
— Что с тобой? – всплеснула Фили руками. – Все в порядке? Ой, что случилось? Ты ела? Хочешь? А может, тебе надо в уборную… Проклятье, как я не подумала! Девочки, помогите-ка…  
Пока Шамиз ошарашено смотрела на тараторящую сестру, из коридора в комнату скользнули две девушки, видимо, служанки, в простых светлых платьях и захихикали, о чем-то перешептываясь.  
— Асса, Нея, давайте возьмем все, - сказала Фили, - Шамми, пошли!  
— Куда? Что? – спросила Шамиз, когда сестра потащила ее за руку, а две незнакомых девушки подхватили и тарелки, и кувшин.  
— Вперед!  
Все, что творилось дальше, смешалось в голове у Шамиз. Напиток оказался горячим и кислым, он обжег язык. Мясо было жестким и пряным, фрукты были сладкими до боли в зубах. Фили говорила без умолку, обо всем подряд, то с сестрой, то с Ассой и Неей, то с другими слугами, что оказывались поблизости. Шамиз немного пришла в себя, только когда ее раздели и подтолкнули к бассейну с горячей водой, над которой стояла шапка пены.  
— С-с-сокар, - чертыхнулась она, – вы меня сварить решили?  
— Горячо разве? – удивилась Фили. – Ну… Ты же не ошпарилась. И вообще! Давай быстрее, повелительница хотела тебя видеть.  
Внутри у Шамиз все похолодело. Ошарашенная появлением Фили, она и забыла о том, как оказалась здесь. И где именно оказалась.  
— Представляешь, - все так же беззаботно продолжила ее сестра, - богиня помнит о моем дне рождения, она спросила, что бы я хотела получить, а я сказала, что было бы хорошо, если бы моя любимая сестра-близнец была рядом со мной, и вот теперь ты здесь, правда чудесно?  
— Что? – переспросила Шамиз. – Как? Ты часто общаешься с Бастет?  
— Я лотар богини, - с гордостью ответила Фили.  
Шамиз не сразу поняла, что это означает, а потом в ее голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Самый близкий слуга-человек, тело которого когда-нибудь займет бог, которому лотар служит. И это ее сестра. Ее сестра.  
Шамиз не могла вымолвить ни слова, и Фили продолжала щебетать, пока ее сестра пыталась то разобраться, где есть чистая вода без пены, то эту пену с себя смыть. Хихикающие слуги обоих полов, собравшиеся вокруг, вгоняли ее в краску.  
Через некоторое время Шамиз все-таки помогли выбраться из бассейна, вытереться и надеть платье, похожее на платье Фили, но менее пышное и без бантов, и на удивление удобно обхватившие ногу туфли. Сестра, каким-то чудом не намочившая подол, снова потащила Шамиз за руку.  
Мир вокруг сходил со своей оси и рушился, но у нее не было времени остановиться и попытаться осознать это. Все происходило слишком быстро.  
Они шли по коридорам, которые казались бесконечными и похожими друг на друга, пока не оказались в зале, освещенным настоящим, солнечным светом.  
Он лился через окна с двух сторон; они доходили до самого потолка, рассмотреть который можно было, только если высоко задрать голову. После полутемных коридоров здесь было так светло, что у Шамиз начали слезиться глаза. Свет скрещивался посередине зала, там, где стояло кресло… Нет, трон их богини-кошки. Бастет сидела на нем расслаблено, погруженная в свои мысли.  
Женщина, бывшая их богиней, точнее – тело, которое она занимала, казалось почти обычным. Красивая, без сомнения. Изящная, в черном одеянии, облегающим фигуру, действительно похожая на кошку. Ее каштановые волосы вились мелкими кудряшками, а брови разлетелись к вискам… Длинные ногти на руках тоже были черными. Красивая, но не ослепительная. Не совсем этого ждала Шамиз, когда думала о Бастет.  
Богиня посмотрела на них с Фили, и ее глаза нечеловечески блеснули.  
— Подойди к нам, - сказала она гулким голосом, и Шамиз поняла, что она обращается к ней.  
Ничего не оставалось, как выполнить приказ богини. В двух шагах от трона Шамиз предупредительно опустилась на колени. Бастет какое-то время молча смотрела на нее, а потом поднялась одним плавным движением и шагнула вперед. Она взяла Шамиз за подбородок, подняла ее лицо и всмотрелась в него, почти не моргая. Видимо, то, что она увидела, устроило Бастет. Она улыбнулась и убрала руку.  
— Ты очень похожа на свою сестру, - сказала богиня внезапно человеческим, мелодичным голосом. – Думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть после долгого путешествия.  
Она снова опустилась на свой трон.  
— Тебя проводят до комнаты, - шепнула Фили, - поднимайся.  
Только сейчас Шамиз поняла, что все еще стоит на коленях, а сестра склонилась над ней.  
Служанка уже ждала за дверями зала, и оказаться в темных коридорах, подальше от богини, было приятно. Они уже не казались такими угрожающими.  
На служанке было обычное светлое платье, как и на всех тех, кого Шамиз встречала до этого. Похоже, черные были только у них с Фили.  
Эта девушка была светловолосой и светлокожей. Вообще в окружении Бастет было много смертных из разных миров, будто она стремилась собрать у себя как можно более непохожих друг на друга людей. Они шли по коридору в молчании, и Шамиз решилась начать разговор:  
— Меня зовут Шамиз.  
— Да, я слышала, - сказала служанка, - вы сестра госпожи Фили.  
И снова замолчала.  
— А как тебя зовут? – спросила Шамиз.  
— Таиша.  
— У вас с… госпожой Фили хорошие отношения?  
— У нее со всеми хорошие отношения, - сказала Таиша, - госпожа Фили внимательная, добрая, веселая…  
— Вы подруги? – спросила Шамиз.  
Служанка осеклась и даже остановилась, а потом ответила:  
— Нет. У госпожи Фили не может быть друзей.  
— Почему? – удивленно спросила Шамиз.  
Фили в купальне не походила на человека, держащегося особняком от других слуг, к тому же Таиша сама описала ее так, как не говорят о неприветливых людях.  
— Она лотар! – сказала служанка и посмотрела на Шамиз так, будто та не понимает очевидного.  
— А это что-то меняет? – уточнила Шамиз. – В смысле, она же все равно человек, верно?  
— Сейчас – да, - кивнула Таиша, - но если с нашей богиней что-то случится, они станут единым целым и госпожа Фили станет повелительницей Бастет, и ее память будет принадлежать богине.  
— А-а-а, - понимающе сказала Шамиз. – Вы все боитесь, не станут ли ваши тайны известны богине.  
— У меня нет тайн от богини! – слишком быстро, чтоб в это можно было поверить, ответила Таиша.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, - ответила ей Шамиз. – Я поняла. Так ты покажешь мне мою комнату?  
Таиша еще раз глянула на нее с подозрением, но потом мотнула головой и пошла дальше по коридору. Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали.  
Дойдя до резных темно-красных дверей с изображенными на них вездесущими кошками, Таиша остановилась.  
— Вот мы и пришли, - сказала она. – Это ваш ключ.  
Она достала ключ из кармана и передала его Шамиз.  
— Спасибо… Ты хочешь еще что-то сказать? – спросила та.  
Таиша пристально посмотрела ей в глаза.  
— Вы не похожи на госпожу Фили, - сказала она, - но лица у вас одинаковые.  
После этого она развернулась и быстро ушла, свернув в один из бесконечных коридоров. Шамиз еще какое-то время постояла, пытаясь собрать воедино все то, что услышала. Картина с каждой секундой нравилась ей все меньше и меньше.  
Она открыла дверь, вошла, повернула ключ в замке и, не особо всматриваясь в богатую обстановку вокруг, сползла на каменный пол, застеленный ворсистым темным ковром.  
Теперь Шамиз хорошо осознавала происходящее вокруг. Бастет нужна гарантия – запасной носитель, если она не может добраться до саркофага вовремя или не хочет тратить время на восстановление. Она находит, а точнее – выращивает, идеального, преданного слугу, чья внешность ее вполне устраивает. А потом слуга, в наивности своей, рассказывает, что у нее есть сестра-близнец, которая выглядит точно так же. Вместо одного идеального тела у богини может быть два. Очень удобно.  
Шамиз застонала. «Фили… Спасибо тебе, сестра, спасибо большое». Конечно, не исключено, что ничего не случится, и они будут жить в достатке долгие годы, но каждый день просыпаться с мыслью, что сегодня твое тело заберет себе богиня... Или тело твоей сестры... Шамиз представила себе, как посмотрит в глаза Фили и увидит в них только нечеловеческий жестокий блеск, и содрогнулась. Ее отвезли не на казнь, но это было во сто крат хуже.  
Шамиз не знала, сколько она так просидела. В себя ее привел стук в дверь.  
— Все в порядке? - раздался обеспокоенный голос Фили.  
— Да, - ответила Шамиз тихо, а потом громче, чтоб сестра услышала: - Да, все в порядке.  
— Тогда, открой.  
Видеть Фили и слушать ее болтовню, Шамиз не хотелось, но было бы странно не пустить ее. Она все-таки отперла дверь и отступила в сторону, давая Фили зайти.  
— Знаешь, ты очень понравилась богине, и я безумно-безумно рада, что ты здесь…  
Говоря это, сестра тем не менее снова закрыла за собой дверь и, достав из-за пазухи какое-то странное устройство, поводила им над головой.  
— Что ты делаешь? – спросила Шамиз.  
— Не даю подслушивать, конечно, - спокойно ответила Фили.  
— Что тут происходит?! – Шамиз слишком устала, чтоб не сорваться на крик.  
— О, все отлично! – тоже громче, чем до этого, сказала Фили и добавила уже вполголоса: - Не кричи ты, стены толстые, дверь тоже, щели я сама заделала, но мало ли.  
— Ты объяснишь мне что-нибудь или нет? – снова спросила Шамиз.  
— Давай сядем, - предложила Фили, указывая на широкую кровать.  
Шамиз вздохнула, но послушалась сестру. Что ж тут делать, если иначе ей ничего не объяснят.  
— Я думала, ты улетела с Чени, - начала Фили.  
— Причем тут это…  
— Ну… - смутилась Фили. – Если бы я знала точно, то, наверное, нашла бы способ вызвать тебя раньше.  
— Не надо было этого делать, - вздохнула Шамиз. – Не хочу тебя обижать, но моя вера в нашу богиню… не такая… глубокая, как у тебя.  
Фили посмотрела на нее с недоумением.  
— То есть, - уточнила она, - ты тоже считаешь, что гоа’ульды – лживые боги, порабощающие людей?  
Шамиз замешкалась. В целом, сказанное сестрой было верным, но за одну такую формулировку могли без раздумий убить. Причем не только джаффа, но и законопослушные люди.  
— Если это проверка моей веры… - начала Шамиз.  
Фили вздохнула.  
— Я помогаю ток’ра.  
— Что?! – Шамиз вскочила с кровати.  
— Я помогаю ток’ра, - резко повторила Фили, - ты же знаешь, кто они, да?  
Конечно, она знала. В целом, о подобных вещах говорить не принято, и на планетах, которые живут обособленно, о том, что среди «богов» есть разлад, скорее всего даже не знают, но на такой планете, как Чени, трудно не знать слухов. Особенно таких интригующих.  
— Они сумасшедшие, что ли? – спросила Шамиз.  
— Сядь и успокойся!  
— Они сумасшедшие?! Ты лотар: стоит Бастет решить, что ее жизнь под угрозой – и ты носитель, и вся информация у нее.  
— Потому они и осторожничают, - кивнула Фили. - Я передаю все через связных, ни о чем не знаю, вижу только людей из числа поддерживающих ток’ра. Так я и узнала, что ты еще на Чени.  
— Как? – не поняла Шамиз.  
— Табер, - объяснила Фили. – Он в первую секунду принял меня за тебя и рассказал, что ты еще живешь в старом доме. Тогда я и подумала, что ты могла бы помочь.  
— Чем помочь? – Шамиз снова села на кровать рядом с сестрой.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Когда нас двое – опасность делится на два, то есть я становлюсь носителем и у тебя есть время отправить сообщение. Да и Бастет не будет таскать нас обеих с собой. И мы можем меняться и изображать друг друга… Ну, когда у тебя отрастут волосы. Не нужно больше рисковать со связными, не нужно ограничивать информацию. И два человека всегда лучше, чем один.  
— Не нравится мне эта затея, - покачала головой Шамиз.  
Фили взяла ее руки в свои и посмотрела ей в глаза.  
— Шамми, ты же поможешь мне? Пожалуйста, у меня нет никого, кроме тебя.  
— Я же не могу отказаться, - криво усмехнулась Шамиз. – Хотя и продолжаю бояться, что это проверка.  
— Не проверка, - покачала головой Фили, - поверь мне. Помоги мне.  
— Помогу, - согласилась Шамиз, - но только потому, что я твоя сестра и должна тебя защищать. Я не ток’ра и вряд ли когда-то ею стану. Семья для меня важнее.  
Но Фили и этого, похоже, было достаточно. Ее лицо просияло.  
— Спасибо тебе, - сказала она. – Спасибо. Ты будешь смеяться, но я часто думала о тебе, ходила в обсерваторию, смотрела на нашу планету… на звезду нашей планеты, и размышляла, как ты там…  
Шамиз промолчала и только обняла сестру.  
— Я буду с тобой. Всегда буду.  
Жизнь Шамиз снова сделала кульбит. На этот раз – очень странный и просто пугающий. Она вновь и вновь думала, что это сон: слишком нереальным казалось все вокруг.  
Особенно ее сестра. Шамиз пыталась заново узнать Фили и понимала, что это сложнее, чем кажется. В присутствии Бастет – одна, со слугами – другая, когда говорила о делах ток’ра – третья. Шамиз с ужасом понимала, что для Фили это все игра. Роли, которые она тасует, не задумываясь и не относясь к ним слишком серьезно. Но ток’ра доверяли ей и стали доверять еще больше с появлением Шамиз. Первый связной, с которым она познакомилась, как это ни удивительно, был именно Табер. Его симбионта звали Окером, и узнать, что он ток'ра, было несколько неуютно.  
— Мы пугаем тебя? – спросил Табер.  
— Меня пугает то, что вы можете принести мне и Фили.  
Сестра шикнула на Шамиз при этих словах.  
— Ты права, - согласился Окер, подхватывая разговор, - но иначе победить не получится.  
— Это звучит так, будто победа – дело времени.  
— Так и есть, - последовал ответ.  
И Фили кивнула, соглашаясь.  
Шамиз знала, что долго это длиться не может. Она не говорила об этом вслух, но чувствовала, что они ходят по краю пропасти.  
Все произошло внезапно, спустя всего полтора года с момента их с сестрой воссоединения. Все было как обычно: Бастет вместе с Фили отправилась на встречу с богами-соседями. «Визит вежливости, на котором обсуждают новые рецепты яда, подлитого в вино», - именно так это описывала Фили. Беспокойство заставляло Шамиз весь день бродить по дворцу. Она попыталась пообщаться с другими слугами, но, как это обычно с ней случалось, разговор не шел. Они не доверяли ей по нескольким причинам: потому что она была внешне похожа на лотара богини, и ни для кого не было секретом, с какой целью Бастет вызвала ее к себе, и потому, что Шамиз была не так приветлива. Она не умела играть и изображать дружелюбие, не умела скрывать напряжение, в котором пребывала почти круглые сутки. По счастью, это не привлекало ничьего внимания, так как Шамиз оставалась такой с самого появления здесь. Кроме сестры, дружелюбно к ней относились только кошки. Во дворце их жило около сотни, и почти все ластились к ней. Даже леопард (теперь Шамиз знала, что это за зверь, напугавший ее в первый день) по кличке Гахиджи подходил к самой решетке, рассматривая ее. И ей было неожиданно приятно его внимание, она даже иногда вызывалась его кормить.  
— У тебя есть сестры, Гахиджи? – спросила у леопарда Шамиз.  
Тот дернул ухом и вытянулся вдоль решетки, чуть высунув одну из пятнистых лап между прутьями.  
— Тогда ты меня понимаешь, - вздохнула Шамиз.  
Она чувствовала тягучее беспокойство. Другие слуги и даже джаффа избегали ее в тот день особенно упорно.  
Беспокойство усилилось, когда Бастет, вернувшись, переместилась с хаттака сразу в свои запертые покои. Шамиз хотелось послать экстренное сообщение ток’ра, чтоб они уходили со своей базы. Так было решено сделать в случае смены носителя. Шамиз часто волновалась о том, что ее может не быть поблизости, когда это произойдет, но Фили была уверена, что сможет бороться достаточно долго.  
Шамиз старалась отогнать неприятную мысль, но она не уходила. Вдруг переговоры с соседями прошли не так хорошо и Бастет сменила носителя? Вдруг…  
«Решено, - подумала Шамиз, - если за мной придут джаффа, отправляю сообщение». Она ушла в свои покои и заперла дверь. За полтора года эта комната с большой кроватью, комодом и зеркалом в полный рост стала казаться ей очень уютной и тихой. Она даже перестала нервничать из-за отсутствия окон – светильники ее вполне устраивали.  
К ней пришли не джаффа. В дверь поскреблась одна из маленьких служанок Бастет, девочка, которую забрали у родителей. Шамиз видела ее несколько недель назад, только что привезенную и напуганную. Фили успокаивала ее и утешала.  
— Госпожа, - послышался неуверенный голос, - госпожа, богиня вас зовет к себе.  
— Госпожа Фили с ней? – уточнила на всякий случай Шамиз.  
— Да, - последовал радостный ответ, - с ней!  
— Иду, - отозвалась Шамиз.  
Значит, ошиблась, значит – все хорошо…  
Она пошла в тронный зал без страха. Теперь коридоры дворца уже не казались ей бесконечными и запутанными, она научилась в них ориентироваться. Возле дверей на страже стояли двое джаффа, но Шамиз не обратила на них никакого внимания – окружать себя охраной было нормально для богини… Только в зале, в котором свет заходящего солнца, как и полгода назад, заливал все, стало понятно, как ошибочны бывают надежды. Малышка не соврала, Фили была с Бастет. Более чем была с ней.  
Черные, струящиеся одежды смотрелись на ее теле просто идеально, как и браслеты на руках и гребни в форме кошачьих ушей, удерживающие черные волосы… Бастет шла навстречу Шамиз с грацией, которой никогда не было у Фили, но которая появилась в ее теле, когда его заняла богиня.  
Стоило стать на колени, но Шамиз не собиралась унижаться перед смертью, а в том, что именно она ее ждет, сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Мы рады, что ты до сих пор здесь, - сказала Бастет, пользуясь при этом не своим голосом, а голосом Фили.  
Шамиз не ответила.  
— Ты отправила сообщение ток’ра? – спросила богиня. – Впрочем, неважно. Ты можешь передать его лично прямо сейчас.  
«Что она имеет в виду?».  
— Возьми тел’так и отправляйся к ним на базу.  
— Госпожа? – все-таки спросила Шамиз.  
Она совершенно не понимала, о чем Бастет толкует.  
— Есть два выхода для тебя, - богиня выглядела насмешливой, и в теле Фили это смотрелось жутко. – Или ты отправляешься к ток’ра и дожидаешься наших джаффа, отвлекая на себя внимание предателей, а потом возвращаешься к нам… Или ты бежишь вместе с ток’ра.  
— Я не понимаю, - чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки, сказала Шамиз.  
— Ты же знаешь, - богиня усмехнулась, - что база, чьи координаты были у вас с моей милой Фили, не основная. Жалкие ток’ра глупы, но не настолько, чтоб дать вам координаты главного убежища. Нам неважно, умрут они сейчас или сгниют в какой-то канаве спустя сотню-другую лет.  
— Но я…  
— Ты не умеешь управлять кораблем, - перебила богиня, - оттого вы настроили один тел’так так, чтоб можно было только ввести координаты, а остальное он сделал сам.  
Это было верно. Фили потратила несколько месяцев на это, хотя Шамиз просила не делать этого, ведь они могли попасться, но сестра была непреклонна. При этом богиню в ее теле было не понять. Неужели она отпускала Шамиз? Просто так? Или хотела поиграть с пойманной добычей?  
— Чего ты ждешь? – спросила Бастет раздраженно. – Беги.  
И Шамиз укрепилась в мысли, что это именно игра. Как известно, ее богиня была той еще шутницей и любительницей забав. Но сообщить ток’ра было нужно, если еще не поздно, и Шамиз действительно побежала прочь из зала.  
На пути к тел’таку ее никто не остановил. Она отправила сообщение через отданный ей передатчик и ввела координаты базы. Шамиз ждала смерти в любой момент, но этого не происходило. Может быть, на месте ее будут ждать руины, где джаффа устроят за ней, Шамиз, охоту… А может, Фили смогла повлиять на Бастет, заставить ту действительно отпустить свою добычу. Надеяться было глупо, примерно так же, как и на то, что сестра когда-нибудь вспомнит о Шамиз. Именно потому и оставалось верить в это изо всех сил. Лететь было недолго – всего пару часов.  
На месте не было руин. Там были тоннели, которые спешно сворачивали, и несколько ток’ра, в том числе Табер.  
— Шамиз, что случилось? – спросил он.  
— Почему вы еще здесь? – ответила ему она. – Вы должны уйти! Бастет забрала тело Фили!  
— Хорошо, что тебе удалось сбежать, - ответил ей уже Окер.  
— Мне не удалось, - замотала головой Шамиз, - Бастет отпустила меня.  
— Она что?!  
— Отпустила! – повторила Шамиз. – И отпустила вас.  
— Это невозможно, - покачал головой Окер.  
— Но это случилось. Значит, Фили еще в ней, еще борется, еще жива!  
— Прекрати! – Табер снова перехватил контроль. – Уходи с нами, если кошка тебя отпустила! Идем, я звал тебя раньше, зову и сейчас.  
Шамиз вздохнула. Она не знала, как объяснить ему то, что чувствовала, что просто знала, что должна остаться с Фили, какой бы она ни была.  
— Не могу. Я обещала быть рядом.  
— Девочка, не глупи, - снова Окер. – Она убьет тебя.  
— Еще не убила, - твердо сказала Шамиз.  
— Табер любит тебя, - ответил ей Окер, - он не хочет это говорить и злится на меня. Но он тебя любит, а это многое значит.  
— А ты?  
Окер замешкался с ответом, а потом снова инициативу перехватил Табер:  
— Это неважно.  
— Важно, - ответила ему Шамиз. – Я останусь здесь, я дождусь джаффа Бастет, и будь, что будет.  
— Ты сумасшедшая! Окер согласен, кстати.  
— Да, вы правы. Вы оба правы.  
— Фили мертва, и ты это знаешь.  
— Я должна быть с ней. Просто должна. Прощай, прощайте оба!  
Шамиз обняла Табера, и через пару минут он ушел через чапа’ай, а она осталась в маленькой пещере, оставшейся после того, как все тоннели ток’ра уничтожились.  
Здесь был воздух – пещера, где стояли чапа’ай, была естественной. Несколько часов Шамиз просидела на полу, размышляя о том, что ее ждет. По всему выходило, что ее убьют, или джаффа, или Бастет, но она продолжала верить в Фили.  
Первая часть угрюмых ожиданий не оправдалась: джаффа богини осмотрели то немногое, что осталось от тоннелей, и вежливо попросили Шамиз следовать за ними назад, во дворец повелительницы.  
Второе в ее жизни путешествие в грузовом отсеке тел’така прошло спокойнее, чем первое. А дворец не пугал, хотя в нем ее и могла ждать смерть.  
Представ перед Бастет, Шамиз все же опустилась на колени. К внешнему облику богини добавилось ленточное оружие, которое можно было рассмотреть во всех деталях, пока прайм давал краткий отчет своей повелительнице.  
«Ток’ра нет, их базы тоже нет, только служанка есть, предательница». Он сформулировал иначе, более витиевато, оправдывая себя и своих подчиненных, но смысл не изменился. Бастет выслушала его и подошла к Шамиз, как полтора года назад: взяла ее за подбородок рукой, на которую теперь было надето оружие. Она опять смотрела ей в глаза пристально и не моргая, только теперь это были глаза Фили. Сбылся самый страшный кошмар Шамиз, но она почти не ощущала горечи. Словно была уже мертва.  
Потом Бастет наклонилась и поцеловала ее в лоб.  
— С этих пор, - сказала она, распрямляясь снова, - Шамиз Атар будет нашей самой преданной служанкой среди людей, моим лотаром. И никому, никогда не стоит сомневаться в ее преданности.  
Прайм молча поклонился, но наградил Шамиз недобрым взглядом, а она окончательно убедилась в том, что ее сестра до сих пор жива. Пусть и никогда снова не заговорит с ней.  
Жизнь любит преподносить сюрпризы и делать все совершенно безумное нормой. Странно, но Шамиз достаточно быстро привыкла к тому, что происходило. Она опасалась богини и ее шуток, которые могли закончиться смертью и болью; ждала, что однажды она наскучит Бастет, но этого не происходило.  
Слуги вовсе перестали общаться с Шамиз, опасаясь, что когда-нибудь она может стать их богиней, но она, как ни странно, не страдала от одиночества. У Бастет появилась привычка подолгу беседовать со своим лотаром. Иногда она говорила о других мирах, а иногда доставала моменты из памяти Фили и разбирала их по кусочкам, но самым страшным было, когда она подшучивала, изображая сестру Шамиз. Ей нравилось повторять, что Фили нет, что она не может вырваться из плена собственного разума… И что она ненавидит сестру.  
— Шамми, - сказала богиня однажды, когда они прогуливались утром по саду, - а помнишь, как мы бегали по берегу после отлива и до самого горизонта в песке копошились рачки?  
— Моя госпожа, - спокойно ответила Шамиз, - зачем вы говорите эти вещи?  
Шел пятый месяц с тех пор, как Бастет владела телом Фили.  
— Ты не веришь, что я могу быть твоей сестрой, которая вырвалась из-под власти гоа’ульда? – Бастет схватила Шамиз руку.  
— Нет, госпожа. Потому что Фили никогда не простит того, что я сделала.  
Богиня улыбнулась своей обычной холодной улыбкой и произнесла:  
— Ты права. Она тебя не простила.  
Она действительно была богиней-проказницей. Ей нравилось, когда на встречах системных владык Шамиз была одета в одежды, пусть и другие, но столь же роскошные, как ее собственные, и настаивала на том, чтоб они входили в зал бок о бок, и лорды не знали точно, к кому из них обращаться.  
И многие ее поступки были жестокими. Так, однажды они отправились к одному планетарному лорду. Бастет приказала Шамиз ждать за дверью и сказала, что «поведет переговоры». Через час богиня вышла сама, облитая чужой кровью с ног до головы.  
— Переговоры не удались, - сказала она.  
Время шло медленно и при этом быстро. Все чаще и чаще Шамиз ловила себя на том, что не волнуется ни о чем. Ни о мире вокруг, ни о сестре, ни о самой себе. Будто все вокруг стало гармоничным.  
В день ее рождения Бастет заговорила о семье.  
— А тебя никогда не интересовал ваш с сестрой отец? – спросила она.  
Шамиз чуть было не разлила вино, которым наполняла кубок богини.  
— Не то чтоб слишком сильно, госпожа.  
— Мы бы могли его найти… - Бастет выглядела не столько задумчивой, сколько задумавшей что-то.  
— Вы очень великодушны, но не смею отвлекать ваше внимание подобными мелочами…  
Шамиз чувствовала, что этот момент – один из немногих, когда она снова будто бы проснулась. Ей было неприятно думать, что Бастет что-то сделает с невинным человеком.  
— О, что ты, это не отняло бы слишком много наших усилий при всех возможностях, которыми мы обладаем.  
— Я так понимаю… Вы его уже разыскали?  
Улыбка Бастет подтвердила подозрения Шамиз.  
— Верно. Давиан Мал Доран, потомственный контрабандист, - сказала она победным тоном.  
— Где он? – обеспокоенно спросила Шамиз.  
— У себя дома, естественно. Он женат и у него сын. Ты бы хотела познакомиться со своим братом?  
И снова эта улыбка.  
— Он… сейчас здесь, верно?  
— Разумеется. Как ты догадалась?  
— Я хорошо вас знаю, моя госпожа.  
— Это настораживает, но мы же можем не ждать от тебя удара в спину, верно, Шамиз?  
— Да, моя госпожа. Вы отпустите его?  
— Ты можешь пожелать что угодно в день своего рождения, - ответила ей Бастет, - ты желаешь именно этого?  
— Да.  
«Ведь того, чего я желаю на самом деле, ты все равно мне не отдашь».  
— Да будет так.  
Шамиз так и не увидела своего брата. Она только надеялась, что Бастет не соврала и действительно отпустила его.  
— Тебе бы стоило использовать саркофаг… - сказала она однажды, спустя год или два.  
— Простите, госпожа, но я бы предпочла обойтись без этого, - покачала головой Шамиз.  
Богиня казалась раздосадованной. Они сидели в ее покоях, и Шамиз расчесывала волосы Бастет. Точнее, напомнила она сама себе, волосы Фили.  
— Но ты постареешь и умрешь, - ее госпожа повернулась и посмотрела на Шамиз, блеснув глазами.  
— Я в любом случае постарею и умру.  
Бастет молча сжала ее запястья, пока не больно, но достаточно неприятно.  
— Если вы прикажете мне, госпожа… - начала Шамиз.  
— Мы не собираемся тебе приказывать, - перебила ее Бастет. - В этом плане, по крайней мере.  
— Позвольте вопрос…  
Богиня до сих пор не отпустила ее рук и теперь сжала их сильнее.  
— Да, Шамиз, - последовал холодный ответ.  
— Несмотря ни на что, моя богиня, вы всегда проявляли ко мне привязанность. Я не до конца понимаю, почему.  
— Ты слышала об Осирисе и Исиде?  
— Да, конечно.  
— А о Баале и Кетеш?  
— Разумеется.  
Бастет отпустила ее руки и задумчиво заговорила:  
— Наш вид склонен к сильным привязанностям. Ты могла наблюдать подобное и у ток’ра. Мы привязаны к тебе.  
— Я… - признание было необычайным и внезапным, как и то, что, говоря о ней, Бастет приравняла и саму Шамиз к гоа’ульдам.  
Самым пугающим здесь было, пожалуй, то, что во всей этой речи не было ничего от Фили. Только гоа’ульд и особенности его психики.  
— Моя госпожа, я интересую вас как сексуальный партнер? – уточнила Шамиз.  
— Не без этого, но, в целом, нас интересуешь ты. Как личность. В противном случае, волнуй нас только тело, мы бы предоставили его одному из множества гоа’ульдов, что вынашивают наши джаффа, и объявили бы своей дочерью.  
— Тогда… Для меня еще более странно, что вы, госпожа, не приказываете мне лечь в саркофаг.  
— Это было бы насилием над твоей личностью, которую я так ценю. Не волнуйся, мы уже смирились с твоей гибелью.  
Бастет больше не смотрела на Шамиз прямо, давая понять, что разговор закончен, но та видела, что богиня лжет. Забавно, но понимать, когда та говорит правду, стало очень легко в последнее время. Шамиз боялась, что она тоже привязалась к богине больше, чем следовало, больше, чем было можно, больше, чем… Продолжать мысль было бесполезно. Оставаясь здесь ради Фили, с каждым днем Шамиз все больше отдалялась от сестры, заключенной в разуме богини, и она не знала, что с этим делать.

Меньше чем через полгода Бастет и Шамиз разделились. Богиня в качестве обманного маневра отправила лотара с модулятором голоса к одному из планетарных лордов. У нее же самой были некоторые дела с Кали. Дела по устранению особо враждебных им обеим лордов. Шамиз должна была вернуться во дворец одновременно со своей богиней, но ее не было. Вскоре Бастет узнала, что хаттак, на котором летели в том числе ее лотар и прайм, был взорван ток’ра.  
В тот день Бастет закрылась в своих покоях, пытаясь понять, отчего ей хочется плакать, как недостойному человеку, и выть от горя по смертной Шамиз, которая осталась рядом с богиней только из-за сестры, что почила где-то в глубинах собственного разума.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Шамиз» означает «Рожденная первой», а «Фили» – «Рожденная второй».


End file.
